Don't forget about me
by TheDrawingDemon
Summary: Set a little bit after my last story: Best friends for life. Which is a crossover between Brave and HTTYD. When Hiccup spends much more time with Merida than with Astrid, she ends up becoming Jealous. Will she stay calm and friendly or will the jealousy overtake her? This is NOT a Mericcup story.
1. Chapter 1: A brand new Childhood

**Suprise! There's a sequel! I did say it could be possible I would make a new chapter but this isn't really a new chapter. Time to explain: A few days ago I started re-reading all my fanfictions and all the reviews I got on them. While going through the reviews on this story I noticed I had a review from a reader who asked if Astrid would be jealous of the time Hiccup spent with Merida. I had replied on that by saying that would happen. However, because of a major writer's block, I rushed through this story without letting that happen. So far I have written two stories. Each of them was a big adventure, as I prefer sticking close to the feeling the series give me. The feeling of excitement or astonishment. I have never written a story that includes lots of Hiccstrid even though I am a shipper of Hiccstrid. I'm no supporter of the heavily romantic stories but I do like the little hiccstrid stories. That's why I decided to give the idea I mentioned earlier a try. And instead of just putting it into my story like I said I would, this will be a sequel. It will be a rather small sequel. Think of it as a short, like the gift of the nightfury, dawn of the dragon racers or the legend of the boneknapper. It will be set after Best friends for life, just a little bit after. In case you're not interested in the 'best friends for life' story: I wrote a summary before starting the story which is below this part. So this here is for my fellow Hiccstrid shippers! This is once again a crossover between HTTYD and Brave.**

 _ **Summary of 'Best friends for life'**_

 _ **In the last story, we met Merida. The Scottish princess of clan Dunbroch, daughter of The bear king. A.k.a. King Fergus of Dunbroch. Hiccup and Merida were best friends as kids but when Stoick and Fergus suddenly fought they were split. 10 years later (after race tot he edge season 5 and slightly after Brave) Merida and Hiccup meet again. They get caught by dragon hunters while Astrid and the others escape and get stranded. Hiccup and Merida manage to escape from Krogan and his dragon hunters while the rest of the gang manages to get off the island and get back their dragons. They all manage to stop a war from happening just in time. Hiccup and Merida found out Stoick and Fergus were fighting because both of them declared each other's obsessions unhealthy. (Fergus's obsession with Mor'du and Stoick's obsession with taking revenge on the dragons for taking his wife from him.) In the end, Merida and Hiccup manage to convince them that they should stop fighting and forget about it. And that was it. The feud was over and they lived happily ever after…or did they?...**_

 _ **Description of 'Don't forget about me':**_

 _ **The feud is over. Hiccup and Merida are finally able to catch up on their lost childhood. But how much of the day is left for someone else? Astrid has been Hiccup's best friend after Toothless ever since the battle with the red death. She's even his betrothed. Now Hiccup spends more and more time with Merida and hardly any time with Astrid. Will she stay calm or will the jealousy overtake her?**_

 **Okay, hope that sounds nice. One final warning: THIS IS NOT A MERICCUP STORY! Astrid and Hiccup will bet he only couples in this story, aside from Elinor and Fergus and maybe a little Heather and Fishlegs if I feel like it. Without further ado, let's get into the story. (I apologize for the long start.)**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

Don't forget about me

Chapter 1: A brand new Childhood

The day was bright. Brighter than he had ever seen. Even though it was cold and Berk was covered in snow, the village of Berk seemed a whole lot happier than it used to be. The residents of Berk had gotten new guests this week. Once again a former enemy was a guest on their island, just like the dragons had been, and they sure brought a lot of cheer with them.

That cheer was exactly what they needed now Snoggletog was getting closer and closer. Meanwhile, in the great hall, Stoick and Fergus were drinking mead and talking like they used to. Queen Elinor was keeping her young, triplet sons under control, Or at least she tried, and the twins were staring mischievously at the triplets who seemed like great partners in crime.

Fishlegs was reading a book while Meatlug sat next to him. Snotlout was eating next to Fishlegs and Astrid was sitting opposite of Snotlout, while keeping a careful eye on the twins to make sure they wouldn't do something stupid.

A young Viking and a young princess were missing from this great party. That didn't mean they didn't have just as much fun, however.

Miles away, just off Raven Point, Hiccup was sitting on the edge of a cliff, which was overlooking the ocean. The view was beautiful and the sun was starting to go down slightly.

Sitting in the snow was cold, but Hiccup didn't care. It was nice to sit there, just watching the sun go down. Toothless was laying down next to Hiccup.

What Hiccup didn't know was that a mischievous redhead was approaching him slowly, carrying as much snow as her arms could carry. The nightfury looked at her, knowing exactly what she was planning.

Merida held a finger in front of her mouth, signing him that he had to be quiet and then pointed at Hiccup. The nightfury understood the sign immediately. Toothless grinned, or at least what seemed to be a dragon's version of a grin.

Merida tiptoed closer to Hiccup. When she was close enough she dropped the bunch of snow right on his head.

Hiccup yelped in surprise and jumped up, shaking the snow off his head. He turned around to see the Scottish princess laughing. She made her trademark chortle sound in the meantime which Hiccup had come to love.

He crouched down, grabbing a bunch of snow from the ground and just dropped it on Merida's head. The snow slid down from her hair. Soon enough Merida was chasing Hiccup, while he was just laughing.

In the meantime, Merida was yelling at Hiccup. She was throwing snowballs at him. ''YOU'RE GONNA PAY HADDOCK!''

A few minutes later they were just sitting in the snow, panting heavily and both covered in snow. The sky was dark, the stars were shining brightly in the cloudless sky and the moonlight got reflected by the snow. Hiccup was the first one who caught his breath enough to speak.

''It's pretty dark right now. How about we go back to the village?'' Merida nodded. ''Aye, good plan. I'm freezing.''

When they reached the village they walked up the hill to both Hiccup's house and the great hall. Merida walked to the great hall since she and her family were camping out in the great hall. Hiccup just wanted to open the door to his house when he heard a familiar voice call him.

''Hiccup, wait up!'' He turned around and saw Astrid running off the stairs to the great hall, towards him. ''Finally, I found you. Where have you been all day?''

''Oh, you were looking for me?I was in the forest with Merida.'' Astrid looked a bit annoyed at this. Though he didn't really understand why.

''Oh, of course. With Merida. Well, do you want to go for a night flight?'' Astrid asked. ''Sorry Astrid'' replied Hiccup while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. ''Maybe another time. I'm very tired right now.''

Astrid's face fell slightly. ''Oh…'' he noticed her disappointed look immediately and tried to find a compromise. ''But hey, I'm sure there's another day to do a night flight. How does tomorrow sound to you?''

Astrid smiled. ''Of course. See you tomorrow then.'' Hiccup smiled back. ''See you tomorrow milady.'' Hiccup gave her a quick kiss before going inside and closing the door.

The moment the door closed Astrid's face fell again. He said the same thing the day before. He said they would go flying today. He probably forgot he even suggested that so she decided not to mention it. She didn't blame him. He had just gotten his childhood best friend back. He just wanted to spend time with her now. But it still hurt that he had forgotten her so easily.

She walked away and eventually reached home. Stormfly was already waiting there. She stroked her dragon's head softly and mumbled. ''It's just us today girl. Again. But tomorrow Hiccup and Toothless will join us.''

She mounted Stormfly and together they flew away.

 **Alright, end of the first chapter. Send a review if you read this. It motivates me a lot to know people read my story. If you have any ideas for the story, just send it. I am open to new ideas. It will take me longer to write the first chapter though because this time I am determined to work out the plot to prevent plot holes and/or writer's block.**


	2. Chapter 2: In for a punch

**Hey people! Quick notes: I am going to try out something new. Sometimes I get questions from people in my mailbox about my stories but since some of them don't have an account I can't answer the questions directly. That's why I will answer their questions in the chapter introductions every time I get them! I will also answer questions of people with an account here so everyone gets the answer to that question and I won't have to answer it multiple times.**

 **Reader Questions:**

 **Guest:** _ **I hope the story won't get too angsty:**_ **No, don't worry. The story won't get angsty. I am a very optimistic person and I really enjoy making my stories a bit optimistic. The story always has a happy ending. And it won't be a depressing story or something. Of course, every story has it's story problem which is what makes it interesting but it won't be one of those depressing stories that make you wanna cry. ^-^**

 **Okay, that was the only question for today. I hope I read the question right because I accidentally put the question somewhere in my mailbox and couldn't find it again afterward. I only realized I was gonna need that again after I had lost it…oops. Next time I will remember where I put all the reviews. Now, back to the story!**

Chapter 2: In for a punch

''Psst! Hic! Hiccup! Wake up!'' Hiccup cracked his eyes open, staring right into Merida's eyes. He yelped and nearly fell out of bed. Merida started laughing. ''Finally, you sleepyhead. You want to go practice archery?''

Hiccup frowned at the sudden question. Merida noticed the frown. ''You remember when I taught you how to shoot an arrow when we were kids? We can do it again. See if you've gotten better. What do you think?''

Hiccup smiled. ''Of course. Maybe I've even gotten better than you.'' Hiccup knew he would never beat Merida, she was the best archer in all of Scotland, but it was still nice to see her reaction. Merida immediately gave him a bow and a quiver filled with arrows.

''We'll see about that. Race you to raven point!'' Merida started running the second that came out of her mouth. Hiccup shook his head, laughing, and then started running after her.

Finally, he reached Raven Point. Merida was there already. Hiccup didn't really care she had won. He wasn't into the competition and running with a peg leg was already hard enough. He didn't blame himself for it at all. Merida had pinned a target to the tree, like the ones she had in the forest of Dunbroch for her own practice.

''You ready to lose Haddock? I'll go first.'' She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and shot it right into the middle of the target. Hiccup smiled, she really hadn't changed at all.

''Your turn'' she said, smiling. Hiccup grabbed an arrow and tried to keep it still. He really sucked at this. He pulled back the bowstring and then let it loose.

The arrow flew through the air and hit the edge of the target. Merida chuckled slightly. ''Okay, time for a tiny lesson I think.''

The next few hours were spent trying to teach Hiccup how to shoot the arrow properly. After that, they continued the competition and soon enough it was already dark. But they didn't even notice.

Miles away, Astrid was waiting in front of Hiccup's house. Stoick had already said he was away with Merida so she thought he would be back soon. But he wasn't.

She waited for the rest of the evening. When it was midnight she finally realized he had forgotten their night flight once again. He wouldn't come. She was just about to leave when she saw a one-legged figure with a dragon walking up the hill, a young girl walking next to him.

Anger filled her from the inside. That son of a half-troll had forgotten her once again! When Merida had walked off to the great hall, Astrid got up and marched over to Hiccup. Her face as angry as it possibly could be.

Hiccup's face paled the moment he saw her angry glare.''U-uh, A-Astrid! Hey! Astrid! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?''

''Don't you 'Hey Astrid' me! You forgot, didn't you?!'' Hiccup frowned, trying to remember the thing he forgot. Then his eyes widened. ''O-oh…''

''Astrid, sorry. I'm so sorry!I really forgot about it. Merida asked me to go practice archery this morning and I got caught up in the competition and-'' He quieted the moment he saw Astrid's face.

''Yes, of course, you forget me but you have enough place in your memory for Merida. You go spend some more time with Merida. I'm done with this.'' She started to walk away, but Hiccup grabbed her hand.

''Wait, Astrid. I'm sorry. Just let me-'' Astrid pulled back her hand. ''No, I'm done. Just leave me alone now.'' She punched him right in the stomach and then walked away furiously.

Hiccup gasped and clutched his stomach. He watched Astrid walk towards her own house and close the door behind her. He looked at Toothless.

''I messed up, didn't I?'' Toothless's look said enough. _''Yes, you messed up you idiot.''_ Hiccup looked at him sadly. He walked to the great hall. He needed some advice right now, and he knew the person who could give him the best advice right now.

Merida was just eating dinner when she heard the door creak open. Hiccup walked in with a sad face. He went to sit next to her. ''Woah, what happened? You look like someone just died.'' Hiccup looked at her.

''Merida? Have you ever hurt someone accidentally?'' Merida nodded, looking towards her mother slightly. Hiccup continued talking. ''I promised Astrid to go for a night flight this evening but I forgot. And now she's mad at me.''

Merida looked at him and shook her head. ''You idiot. You should get her a present or something. Show her how sorry you are. I bet she would like that.''

Hiccup smiled. ''Thanks, Mer. You're amazing.'' He stood up immediately, gave her a quick hug and ran out the door. Toothless followed him.

Elinor walked towards her daughter. ''So, what was that about?'' Merida laughed. ''Hiccup seriously messed up with Astrid. So I gave him some advice. I'm sure it will be okay though.''

Elinor shook her head, smiling slightly. ''Boys.'' She looked towards Fergus, smiling, and he smiled back.

 **Ah, Hiccup and his little idiotic moments. I wish they let him make at least some tiny mistakes in the series. It makes him more human and I love it. He does make mistakes in it but I can't get enough of it. I just love character development. This story will go further though. It's not gonna be just a story in which Hiccup gives her a quick present and everything is fine. Something is gonna happen… It won't get depressing though.**


	3. Chapter 3: Missing in action

**And I've returned! I like this story so much that I've decided to write again today instead of waiting a few days. I didn't get any questions yet so this introduction is gonna be really short. Chapter 3 will be in Astrid's point of view and one nice hint: She will fight with Merida throughout this story.**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

Chapter 3: Missing in action

Astrid woke up the next morning. She felt pretty happy until she remembered what had happened the day before. Most girls would start crying and feel sad. But not Fearless Astrid Hofferson. She felt angry. She grabbed her axe and walked straight to the academy to do some target practice.

Once she had set up some target she started throwing her ax at them as hard as possible. She just imagined both targets were Hiccup and Merida. Of course, she would never actually throw her ax at them but it was nice to imagine.

That was until she heard a voice come from the entrance. ''Nice aim. I wouldn't be surprised if those targets would split in half after a while.'' She turned around to see Merida, leaning against the wall next to the entrance.

''What in the name of Thor are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Hiccup, doing whatever you've been doing with him these last view days?'' If looks could kill Merida would be dead right now. Merida didn't back down, however.

''No, of course not. Or actually, I was looking for him. Are you still mad at him?'' Astrid frowned. Why did she even ask? Of course, she was still mad at him. Did that girl seriously think this would be solved after less than a day?

''Yes, of course, I'm still mad at him. Why would you think I'm not?'' Said Astrid. She decided she would stay nice. For now.

''Well, I thought he was going to give you a-'' Merida stopped talking And quickly changed the subject. ''So, you haven't seen Hiccup?''

Astrid shook her head. ''Try asking Stoick. He lives in the same house with him so he should know where he is. He might be on a morning flight.'' Merida frowned. ''I already asked Stoick. He told me to ask you.''

Now Astrid frowned again. ''Wait, he's not with you and Stoick doesn't know either? Have you asked Gobber?'' Merida nodded.

''Strange… I bet he's on a morning flight again. He hardly ever tells anyone where he goes but he should be back in a few hours.''

Merida left the arena and Astrid went back to her target practice. A few hours later the sky started darkening and the clouds slowly faded away, revealing stars.

Astrid was just about to leave so she could go home when both Stoick and Merida came walking in. ''Hey chief, what are you doing here? What's wrong?'' She said, completely ignoring Merida.

The chief didn't look his usual chiefly self though but was instead showing the face of a worried father. ''Hiccup still didn't come home and apparently, he also took food and water with him. Wherever he's going must be far away from Berk if he needs food and water with him.''

''Then we need to go search for him.'' Said Astrid. Stoick nodded. ''Exactly. Get the other riders. We will leave tomorrow morning. I will inform the king of Dunbroch so he and his wife can look after Berk while I'm gone. I'm not going to let Gobber take over my duties again or we'll have another bunch of baby girls named Magnus.'' Said Stoick, while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Merida let out a snort at the story of Gobber's time as acting- chief. Astrid gave a quick nod and then ran out to inform the other riders. It was rather easy to find them. Snotlout was trying to get Hookfang to drop his helmet while Hookfang looked rather pleased with himself, the twins were fighting over something and Fishlegs was feeding Meatlug her favorite kind of rocks.

Astrid cleared her throat to get their attention. Fishlegs looked up immediately while she had to do it again to get the attention of the others. ''Okay gang, all get a good night sleep because tomorrow morning we will start the search for Hiccup.''

Snotlout let out a groan. ''Again?! Can that guy never stay out of trouble?!'' Astrid glared at him. ''Yes. Again. Hiccup left this morning and hasn't been seen since. We need to go find him. As much as I hate him right now.''

Fishlegs looked a little bit worried. ''You're still mad at him?'' Astrid nodded. Then she left.

She was on her way home when she ran into Merida. ''Ah, yes. The person I was looking for.'' Astrid glared at her. ''What is it, Merida?''

''I want to help you guys find Hiccup tomorrow.'' She said, with a determined look in her eyes. Astrid's eyes widened. ''Oh no, absolutely not. You don't even know how to ride a dragon.''

Merida smiled. ''Then you'll teach me. I'm sure I can do it. I've been riding a horse ever since I was just a wee lass.'' Astrid shook her head.

''Merida, a horse is nothing like a dragon. Besides, you need to be able to defend yourself. That you have a bow doesn't mean you're capable enough.''

Merida gaped at her. ''Just so you know, I am the best archer in all of Scotland and not bad with a sword either. I am more than capable to defend myself.''

Astrid was so done with this conversation. ''Ugh, fine. You can come. Darn, you're so stubborn. Come on, then I'll give you a quick lesson on how to ride a dragon.''

Together they walked tot he academy. Astrid picked a Nadder for Merida. It was dark green with white spikes. Strangely enough, Merida did really well. Astrid just taught her everything Hiccup taught her when she first got Stormfly. She wouldn't admit it, but Merida was a fast learner. Soon enough Merida had learned everything she had to know.

Astrid walked back home. She turned around quickly before leaving to face Merida. ''Make sure you're ready to leave when the sun comes up. We leave immediately.'' Then she turned around again and walked back home.

A few miles away, a fisherman was just getting the fish he caught out of his net when he found something else besides fish. A red fabric was stuck in his net.

 **Okay, so that was it. The ending was pretty lame so I decided to end with a cliffhanger. What do you think? What is the red fabric supposed to be and what happened to Hiccup? Leave a review. I will make sure to write the 4th chapter very soon. Probably tomorrow if I haven't got much homework.**


End file.
